


Nightvale Fanart

by XieRust



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Art, BAMF Tamika, Cecil is Inhuman, Character of Color, Digital Art, Female Character of Color, Gen, of course my first post to a fiction archive is art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieRust/pseuds/XieRust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to Nightvale inspired me to create my first bits of fanart in a long, long time. I plan to post fanart as I finish it (I have a few drawings in my sketchbook).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cecil




	2. Tamika Flynn: Grade A Badass Bookworm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ep. 36 made me draw a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was VERY difficult for me to draw until I finally decided to model her after my 5yo daughter (aged up, of course, Tamika is 13 after all). I left out the hand (I'l probably put it in next time).


	3. Tamika FLynn, Colored and some Extra.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in years that I drew a male (or male-like entity) and liked it. Go me.


End file.
